Somebody no one knew was still alive
by caskett-tiva21
Summary: Hope and Tali are growing up so fast. Kate and Rick and Tony and Ziva stay in touch and visit each other whenever they can. One day though, somebody comes back into their lives in an unexpected way and will change everything... Sequel to 'A brother nobody knew about'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people...**

**I'm back and I brought the sequel of ****_A brother nobody knew about_**** with me. Yay. I finally found a way to bring back that person I was talking about so I had to write it. And post it. That story takes place four years after the end of the other one.**

**Also, I think I forgot to mention Bracken's involvement in Johanna Beckett's death in the other story. I just wanted to say that Tony knows about it.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hope and Tali were growing up way too fast for their parents' liking. They were already five years old. Both were starting kindergarten a few months later. The two families spent every holiday together and tried to see each other as often as possible in between. Both teams were like one big dysfunctional family. It was amazing. Tony and Kate had explained the meaning of the girls' locket a few months ago and since then; Hope and Tali never took it off. They loved it and it was always with them. It was like the ring on Kate's chain around her neck; she was wearing it every day, too.

Kate had told Tony everything about Bracken's involvement in their mother's case and the deal she had made with him and, together, they decided to let it be until something came up on its own. It was bound to happen someday. That case hadn't been a problem for almost three years now and Kate couldn't believe she had been able to stop digging for a while. Neither of them knew that was soon going to change though.

Hope was currently out with Alexis. She loved to spend time with her big sister and Alexis loved to spend time with her too. They had made plans to spend the entire day together and were now in Central Park. Kate and Castle were home, alone. It was the middle of the afternoon and they only had to go to the precinct if they caught a case, which until now, they hadn't. They were watching a movie together and fell asleep on the couch. At around four o'clock they woke up when they heard the door slam. Kate jumped off the couch and reached for the gun that was normally attached to her hip, when she realized that she was home and the gun wasn't there.

"What happened?" She asked Alexis who was holding a crying Hope in her arms. When she saw her mom she jumped into her arms and cried even more. They walked to the couch, where Rick was waiting for them, clearly worried.

"I'm sorry mommy." Hope whispered when she'd stopped crying. She didn't say anything else so both parents looked at Alexis for an explanation.

"She lost the locket when we were in the park." She said sadly. They all knew how much that locket meant to her. Alexis and Hope had already spent a couple of hours looking for it and couldn't find it.

"Ohh sweetie it's okay. We'll go back to the park and look for it. I'm sure we can find it." Kate reassured her daughter, but knew that there was a slim chance to find the locket again. Right then Kate's cell rang.

"Beckett." She answered, "Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up and sighed. This was so not the moment to go work on a case. "I'm sorry, but we have to go to work. I promise that when we get back we'll go look for the locket okay?" Hope nodded, looking down. Rick then had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you and Alexis go make some cookies together?!" he suggested and that instantly brought a smile back to the girl's face and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go then." Alexis said and they walked to the kitchen together. Kate and Rick smiled and then got ready to go to the crime scene.

When they got there everybody was already working. Castle went to talk to the guys to see what they got and Kate went to see what Lanie got.

"Hey." Lanie greeted her when she saw Kate coming.

"Hey. So, what do we have?"

"Woman in her sixties. Cause of death appears to be a gunshot wound to the chest. Time of death is about three hours ago. I'm surprised she was found so fast. I'll know more after the autopsy." Kate thanked her and joined the boys and Castle to ask them what they knew.

"Hey guys. Did you find something?" Kate asked Esposito and Ryan.

"Yeah her purse was emptied. The killer was apparently looking for something. It wasn't a mugging though, 'cause her wallet was still there. Her name's Jennifer Davis. She was from Chicago." Kate could see there was something they were holding back.

"Something else you wanna tell me?" She asked raising her eyebrows. The boys looked at each other and Ryan answered, "Yeah we found this in her pocket." He handed her an evidence bag with the locket Hope had lost earlier in it.

"Hope's locket!?" Rick whispered and then added louder, "She lost it today in the park."

"Yeah, but why would she have it?" Kate wondered out loud. She looked at the boys.

"We'll find out." They both said and walked away.

Kate and Castle then drove to the precinct, both wondering why their victim had their daughter's locket in her pocket. They stopped to buy coffee on the way and when they got there Esposito and Ryan were already at their desks and came to her when they saw them. They started talking before she had the chance to ask anything.

"We looked for a next of kin. Didn't find any." Ryan said.

"Okay get the list of phone calls she made since she's been in New York and find who she last talked to. Castle and I'll go through her financials and find out what she's been doing here."

An hour later Ryan and Esposito had found something.

"So we found the person she last talked to. A woman named Josephine Miller. We called her and she said she'd be here tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Thanks guys. You can go home. There's nothing more we can do before she gets here." Kate told them and then packed her things too and they all left the precinct.

In Boston, getting ready to leave for New York, was a woman, dreading to go back to a city she hadn't set foot into in nearly sixteen years.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**I know I haven't really mentioned NCIS yet, but that'll come in the next chapter. I can't wait to update, because now that I have the beginning I need to write what's coming next. I'll start that right now and probably update tomorrow. **

**I hope you liked it and would love to know what you thought about it so, Review?! Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. **

**Here comes the second chapter and I'll update the third tomorrow. I can't stop writing. At least for now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Kate and Rick got home they found their girls asleep on the couch. The kitchen was a mess, but the cookies they had apparently finished baking were on the table. They woke up a few hours later and then they ate dinner together. Hope hadn't brought up the loss of her necklace again that night and her parents were happy about that, because they couldn't very well tell her it had been found on their murder victim and was now evidence. Hopefully the case would be solved before she remembered so they could just give it back without too much of an explanation.

Hope spent the next day with her grandfather, while Kate and Castle were at work. Esposito was already there and had found something new.

"Hey. I went through her cell again and found something weird. In her notes was an alert to remind her to '_Give the locket to Josephine, ask her about it'. _I have no idea what it meant, but apparently it wasn't a coincidence that she had it with her only hours after Hope lost it." He told them and Kate sat down with a sigh.

"We have to find out what the hell is going on here and why that woman was killed." Castle said.

"Look, don't worry about it right now. That Josephine woman will be here in a few hours and then you can question her." Esposito said and they just nodded.

"Alright there's not a lot we can do now. Espo, when Ryan gets here go back to the crime scene and look if we missed anything. Castle and I are going to see if Lanie's got something."

Castle and Beckett went to the morgue and Lanie told them everything she knew. They then looked at their victim's financials again and found the hotel she was staying at. They went there, but it didn't help. It was beginning to get frustrating. It was almost noon so on the way back to the 12th Kate and Rick stopped to get something to eat.

During that time _'Josephine Miller' _had arrived at the precinct. Esposito knew Kate wanted to question her, but since she wasn't there he and Ryan decided to do it. They needed to find something to go on.

When she got to the bullpen Ryan led her to an interrogation room. They weren't interrogating her, but it was the only room available. Esposito was already waiting and frowned when he saw the woman. She seemed familiar, but was wearing sunglasses, so he didn't know where he knew her from. They all sat down and Ryan suggested she take her sunglasses off, but she told them she had to keep them on, because of some sort of problem with her eyes. She almost laughed at herself for coming up with such a stupid lie, but the guys bought it, so she didn't. The truth was that she couldn't risk anyone recognizing her. She may have been in a building full of cops, but that didn't mean she was safer than anywhere else in the city.

The boys asked her questions about Jennifer Davis and she told them everything she knew. They left the locket for the end. Ryan laid it on the table.

"Mrs. Davis found this in the park yesterday. We found a note in your friend's cell phone saying that she had to show it to you and ask you about it. We need to know why."

_'Josephine' _looked at the locket, but didn't recognize it. "I've never seen it before."

Ryan took it out of the evidence bag and opened it, placing it in front of her once again. When she looked at the pictures on the inside her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw a picture of her daughter on one side and one of herself on the other.

* * *

Castle and Beckett were walking out of Remy's when her cell rang. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Tony." She said and put it on speaker.

"Hey Kate. How are you?" "Fine, thanks and you?" "Great. We just wanted to tell you that we'll be in New York next week."

"Thanks great Tony. We can't wait to see you guys again." She really was happy they were coming, but the case they were working on still bugged her and it was clear in her voice.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just we've got a weird case. Hope lost her locket in the park yesterday and we found it in our victim's pocket. That woman was from Boston so we still have no idea what she was doing here and why she had the locket." She sighed.

"Well that certainly is weird. I'm sorry Kate, but I have to go. Boss is calling, but tell me how it turns out okay?!" Tony said, talking fast.

"Yes of course. See you next week." They hung up.

"Come on let's go back." Castle said and they drove back to the precinct.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito frowned at her gasp. She tried to deny that she knew anyone in these pictures, but nobody reacts that way for nothing.

"Look, you obviously know someone in these pictures. Why don't you just tell us who you know, and how?! And while you're at it you can also tell us why your friend wanted to ask you about it." Esposito asked.

"I can't. Believe me when I say that I desperately want to, but I can't tell you." she tried to justify, but knew that even with that she'd have to tell them.

"Why? Are you in witness protection or something?" Esposito tried to joke, but when he heard her gasp once again, even if she tried to hide it with a cough, both his and Ryan's eyes widened.

"You are aren't you?" Ryan asked. She slowly nodded. She knew she shouldn't have, but this could be her chance to finally get out.

"We can protect you. You just have to tell us who you know in these pictures and how you know them."

She took off her sunglasses, which the boys didn't notice, because they were now looking at the locket. She then pointed to the pictures. "That's me and that's my daughter." She quietly said. She already had tears in her eyes. she picked up the locket and looked at it closely.

"WHAT?" the boys yelled in shock. "You're Johanna Beckett?" Esposito asked, having recovered first. Looking at her now, he saw the resemblance and saw that that was indeed the woman they had only ever seen pictures of.

"Euhh yeeah, but how do you…?" she asked confused, but before she had the chance to finish Ryan spoke.

"Oh my god. Beckett is gonna freak." "No kidding. I just hope she didn't see this from the other side." Esposito snapped. "We'll be right back." He stood up and Ryan too and they left the room, but not before he picked up the locket and bagged it again. Johanna was left alone in the room, worried. What had they been talking about? Did they know her daughter?

"How the hell are we supposed to tell Beckett?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"We don't. Not until we're sure. We dust the locket for prints again and compare them to the ones we have of Johanna Beckett. If they match, we tell her. If it's only some sick joke, we don't." They did that and only a few minutes later they had a match. The woman in the next room was Johanna Beckett.

They were sitting at their desk, trying to figure out how to tell their boss that her mother wasn't dead, when she and Castle came back.

"She here yet?" Kate asked the boys, already walking to the interrogation room.

"Yeah she is, but…." Ryan started, but it was too late. Kate had already opened the door. She was looking to the boys when she did though and Esposito quickly said, "Don't go in there."

Johanna looked up when she heard the door open. She heard Esposito's words and then Kate asking, "Why?" right before she turned to look at her. She was stunned to see her daughter standing in the doorway. Kate froze when she saw the woman in interrogation. She barely noticed Castle, Esposito and Ryan running towards her while she leaned back against the door and slid down. She probably would've fainted if the door hadn't been there.

"Mom?!" Kate whispered after a while.

Johanna was horrified to see her daughter's reaction. Wasn't she supposed to know that she was still alive?

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review?! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey.**

**I know I haven't written anything about it, but I just realized it now. Tony and Ziva were engaged in my last story and I completely forgot about it. Just pretend that Tony and Ziva, and Kate and Rick got married during that time. I'm so sorry I didn't write it, but now it wouldn't really make any sense.**

**Chapter three.** **This one is longer, because I didn't know how to write it in two parts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Mom?!" Kate whispered after a while._

_Johanna was horrified to see her daughter's reaction. Wasn't she supposed to know that she was still alive?_

* * *

_What's going on? How can this be happening? What the hell even happened?_, these were pretty much Kate's thoughts since the moment she saw her mother sitting in that room.

"Kate." Castle's voice. She still hadn't said anything other than the _mom _she had whispered minutes ago. He was kneeling down beside her and Esposito, Ryan and now even Johanna, who had stood up and joined them, were looking at her, worried. Rick was also shocked, but that would have to wait. He had to take care of Kate first.

"Get her a glass of water, and call Lanie" He said and Ryan ran off to get one and to make the call. "Come on. Let's go to the break room." Castle said and helped her stand up. Every other room was still occupied and they didn't need to do this in front of the whole precinct. Kate's legs were still shaking so Rick had to help he walk. He put an arm around her and led her to the break room. Esposito and Johanna followed. Neither of them had ever seen Kate like that. They walked in and Ryan handed her the glass and she drank some of it. She then sat down and looked at Castle with tears in her eyes.

"Rick, is it really her?" she asked with a shaky voice. He quickly looked at Johanna and then back at Kate.

"Yeah it is." He had seen enough pictures of Johanna Beckett over the years to know for sure that it was her. "How is that possible?" She cried.

"I think you'd have to ask her that." He told her before reaching behind her neck and pulling out the chain with the ring he knew was there every day to help her. Johanna saw that and tears welled up in her eyes when she realized what Kate was holding in her hand. That had once been her ring.

"How?" She asked looking at her mom. She couldn't manage to say anything else. Johanna took a deep breath and sat down on the chair next to Kate's.

"My death was faked. I don't know how or why, but the FBI realized I was in danger. I was working on a case and I was digging too deep for some people's liking. I now know that they had been checking up on me to see if I was safe. I didn't know that back then. I promise. Otherwise I would've told you and your dad. The stabbing wasn't fake though. It was real only they took the photos you probably saw before transporting me to the hospital. I have no idea how they found me. When I woke up they told me I was officially dead. They placed me in witness protection and then sent me to Boston." She explained. Both women were now crying and Castle and the boys were shocked to hear everything that was being said. They couldn't believe any of this had happened without their knowledge.

"Why didn't you tell us you were still alive?" Kate asked after a while.

"Nobody could know I was alive. I wanted to tell you so bad, but I couldn't so I threatened to come back to New York if they didn't at least tell you and your dad that I was alright. They gave in and promised me they had, but apparently they didn't and I'm so so sorry for what happened, Katie. They knew I was serious about my threats to come back, so they even blocked every way I could have to contact you or find out anything about you." At that the boys and Castle looked at each other, realizing that she had no idea about what had happened to her daughter in the last years. That wasn't good.

Kate was overwhelmed. She had finally been able to make some peace with everything about her mom's case and now it turned out that she wasn't even dead. Everything she had gone through was practically for nothing. She had wasted years of her life trying to find out why her mom was _dead_ and who did it. In a way though, she had continued where her mom had left off and that made it a little easier to accept. Kate tried to blame her mom for this, but after thinking for a couple of minutes, realized that this wasn't even her fault.

They were all still waiting for Kate to react to what her mom had told her and didn't notice Lanie getting there. She froze when she saw who was sitting next to her best friend.

"Javi, what's going on?" She asked quietly. He looked up and then handed Castle the locket he still had in his hands and then with Ryan led Lanie out of the room, to their desks, to give the three others some privacy. They then explained everything that had happened in the past hour.

In the break room Kate finally looked up and at Castle. "Remind me to yell at the FBI and at the US. Marshals the next time we work with any of them, alright?" She asked him in a quiet voice. He chuckled, but nodded. They stood up and Kate hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Can you give us a moment?!" "Sure." He said and kissed her forehead and handed her the Hope's locket before leaving the room, leaving mother and daughter to sort things out. Kate put the locket in her pocket, not wanting to talk about this right now. After that she closed the distance between her and her mother and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, Katie." Johanna whispered.

"I missed you too, mom." It felt really good to say that again, Kate realized.

They sat back down and stared at each other for a few minutes. Kate then thought of something.

"I'm sorry about your friend by the way." Everyone had sort of forgotten about the case at the moment.

"Thank you, but what are you even doing here?" Johanna asked confused. Kate now remembered that her mom still had no idea that she was a cop. Last time she'd checked Kate was supposed to become a lawyer.

"I'm euh….working." Kate thought that that would clear things up, but her mom didn't understand it that way. "So you did become a lawyer." _Right, lawyers do work with cops sometimes, _Kate thought. This was going to be hard to explain.

"No mom. I'm a homicide detective." Kate said after a moment. She wasn't sure how she was going to react to that. Cop and Lawyer were two very different things, but their history certainly proved that not only being a cop could be dangerous.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. How…I mean, why did you…?" she didn't really know exactly how to ask her daughter why she had become a cop and something told her she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Look, I don't wanna make you feel guilty by telling you this. The cops told dad and me that your _death _was random. I didn't buy it…..anyway, I couldn't go back to college so I joined the police academy, became a cop." Kate explained, but didn't go into too many details. Her mother didn't need to know everything that had happened, at least not yet. Johanna was shocked to hear that.

They talked for a while longer and then joined the others. Kate introduced her mom, officially, to everyone and Ryan and Esposito told her they would take care of the case without her. They knew she needed the time off. Gates agreed too and so, Castle her and her mother left the precinct and drove to Kate's father's house. He needed to know too after all. Kate went in alone first and explained everything. She knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if Johanna showed up all of a sudden, without having been warned first. When she was done she led her father out of the house, to her car, where she was waiting with Castle. They let them talk and then all went to the loft. Kate hoped Hope was already in bed, because she wanted to tell her mom before she figured it out for herself.

They entered the loft and she was relieved to see Alexis and Martha, alone in the living room. After an hour of explanation and introducing Johanna to Alexis and Johanna they all decided to watch a movie together since it wasn't that late yet.

After a while, Kate got up to get something to drink and Rick followed her.

Rick caught her looking at her mother and took her into his arms. She was glad he did. She needed this. After releasing her he said. "Kate you've gotta tell her about Hope...and Tony." Kate nodded. She knew she had to do this.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked gently. "No I think I have to do this alone." He understood and kissed her before they both got back to the couch, Rick sitting down and Kate standing next to it, struggling with the idea of telling her mom now or later. Now it was.

"Mom, can you come with me for a second?" Her mom stood up. "Yes sure. Everything alright?" she asked worried. She knew her daughter better than anyone and she could tell there was something bothering her.

"Yeah just...follow me." she answered and made her way up the stairs, her mom following close behind. She stopped in front of the door of the room where her daughter was hopefully sleeping. Johanna was anxious to see what Kate wanted to tell her or show her or whatever. When Kate opened the door and Johanna could see a little girl, sleeping. She felt tears well up as she looked at her daughter. Kate smiled when she kneeled down next to the bed, taking the locket out of her pocket and placing it on the nightstand, so that her daughter would find it when she woke up. Johanna joined her.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter Hope Johanna Castle." when Johanna didn't answer she looked at her and saw that her eyes were glued to the little sleeping girl. Johanna looked back at Kate with tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled Kate into her arms and hugged her tight.

"She's beautiful Katie!" she whispered after pulling back. Kate grinned. "I love you so much Katie. Don't ever forget that." "I love you too mom. I missed you so much." she said now crying herself.

"I can't believe I have a granddaughter." Johanna said after they left the room. Kate thought it was now or never.

"Actually you have two." "What do you mean I have two?" She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. "Come on let's go downstairs and we'll explain everything." She just nodded, not knowing what to think.

When they got downstairs Alexis and Martha weren't there anymore. Ricks saw Kate's look when she came to join him on the couch and Johanna went to sit next to Jim. "I'll let the three of you talk." he said kissing Kate's forehead and stood up leaving for the study.

"Okay would somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Johanna asked softly. She could tell it wasn't something easy to tell. "Okay I'll start," Kate said, "About five years ago, we found the letters you left us before you disappeared."

"Oh..." she said realizing what this was all about and why everybody else had left. "Listen I'm so sorry I never told you, I just..." but she was cut off by Kate.

"NO we understand why you did it but it's not all. When I read the letter I came straight here and we started looking for him. We found him the same day." Johanna had, once again, tears in her eyes. "You found him?" She couldn't believe she might finally have a chance to meet her son.

"Yes. He lives in DC. The next day we went there to meet him. When we found him, his fiancée was pregnant. They had a little girl a few months later. Which means you don't have one granddaughter but two." she smiled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Tony and Ziva will be back in the next chaper. **

**Review?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm sorry I had to update that chapter again, because I forgot some sentences...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"You found him?" She couldn't believe she might actually have a chance to meet her son after all these years._

_"Yes. He lives in DC. The next day we went there to meet him. Back then, his fiancée was pregnant. They had a little girl a few months later. Which means you don't have one granddaughter but two." she smiled._

* * *

Jim was holding Johanna's hand. She was crushing it, but was smiling. "You mean you found him, you met him and you kept in touch?" she asked, hoping she was right. That way it would be so much easier to finally meet her son. Now it was Jim's turn to answer.

"Yes. We see each other at least every three months and we Skype at least once a week. Well Katie does, she just showed me how it worked and I've tried it a couple of times too." they all chuckled. "Do you have any pictures?" Johanna asked.

"Of course." Kate stood up and went to the study. She found Rick writing. She leaned against the doorframe. "Could you bring yourself and the laptop to the living room? My mom wants to see pictures of Tony, Ziva and Tali." "Sure" he said and stood up taking the computer with him.

He sat down on the couch and put the computer on the table. They all went to sit on the same couch so they could all see the pictures. "Let's go." Rick said. The pictures were arranged in order to show the oldest at the beginning, so Ziva and Kate were still pregnant on the first pictures. The first picture, was the one with Kate and Tony hugging. Johanna's face lit up at that.

"I took that one right after Kate told Tony she was pregnant." the second one was one with Tony and Ziva. He was standing behind her with his hands on her stomach. Johanna had tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"I can't believe this is my son." she said to no one in particular. A few more pictures of Tony and Ziva passed...

"So that's Tony's wife?" she asked not knowing anything about her son yet. "Yes, her name is Ziva." Kate said. "Where is she from?" Johanna asked, noticing that Ziva didn't seem to be American. "Israel." Jim said.

Johanna smiled watching the pictures. That woman was beautiful and you could clearly see that these two loved each other very much.

She noticed a picture with a heavily pregnant Kate on one side and an also very pregnant Ziva on the other. They all laughed at that one. Kate explained, "That was the day before Hope was born. We were both tired of being pregnant. Even if she still had a month and a half to go, it was starting to get long." the next picture took her breath away.

It was one of Tony, Ziva and their baby girl a couple minutes after she was born. "She's beautiful. What's her name?" She asked. "Talia."

There were a lot of pictures passing and when it was done Johanna was hugging Kate and Jim. Rick had to snap a picture, just like he always did in times like this.

"Kate, shouldn't you call Tony?" Rick asked hesitantly. It was already late but he figured it wouldn't matter for news like his mother being alive. "Ohh god. Yes, I completely forgot about that." she grabbed the phone and started dialing the number.

"No wait I don't want to bother him in the middle of the night." Johanna said feeling guilty for waking up the entire family. Kate squeezed her mom's hand. "Trust me, he'd want to know." Johanna only nodded so Kate dialed the last numbers and put the phone to her ear.

After a few dings he picked up. "DiNozzo." he said in a sleepy voice. "Hey Tony. I'm sorry to wake you." She then put the phone on speaker, knowing her mom would want to hear her son's voice, even if it was just over the phone.

"It's okay. We're all awake anyways. Tali was having a nightmare," he said then added more concerned, "everything okay?" "Yeah, yeah fine. I just need you to come to New York with Ziva and Tali as soon as you can."

"What happened Kate? Are you sure everything's fine?" he was really worried. Johanna felt her heart swell at that. Her son was worried for his little sister.

"Listen I promise everything's fine. In fact, what I have to tell you is a good thing. Just...come as soon as you can."

"Okay I'll call Gibbs see if we can have the rest of the week off. We were already supposed to have next week off to come visit you anyway, so it doesn't really matter if we miss a few more days. If he says no I'm going straight to Jenny." "Okay, see you soon." "Bye." they both put their phones down.

They all went to bed after that. Johanna and Jim stayed in the guest room.

* * *

**In DC. **

When Tony put the phone down he still looked worried and Ziva was as well.

"What is it Tony?"

"That was Kate. She said we should go to New York as soon as we can. She said she had good news but I'm not sure." He said still unsure whether Kate was telling the truth or not. "Okay call Gibbs and we will leave first thing in the morning." she smiled to reassure him.

She knew when it was about his sister he would worry until he saw for himself that everything was alright, just like he did with her. "Thank you." he said and kissed her. Ziva went back into their daughter's room and waited for her to fall asleep again.

Meanwhile, Tony called Gibbs who agreed to give him the rest of the week off as well. They left at eight the next morning.

* * *

Kate and Rick woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. That confused them until they remembered that they weren't the only ones in the loft that day. They got up and smiled when they saw Kate's parents and Martha preparing breakfast. They joined them. Alexis was still sleeping.

"Good morning." Kate said. The three others looked up and smiled. Rick and Kate sat down at the table and realized something.

"It's way too quiet in here." She said. Just then they heard someone running down the stairs screaming, "Mommy, mommy, mommy…" Rick turned to her.

"You were saying?!" The parents chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him then turned to her daughter, who had just crushed into her legs. She was still in her pj's and her brown curls were all messed up from sleep.

"What is it sweetie?" Hope held up the locket she had found on her nightstand.

"Look what I found. I thought I lost it foreeeever. Can you put it around my neck again?" She asked handing her mother the locket. Johanna watched as Kate reattached the locket around her daughter's neck and couldn't help but smile. She looked so much like Kate when she was that age. She tried to see what she was holding and then realized it was the locket Esposito had shown her just the day before. So it had been her granddaughter's. It made sense now why her friend had wanted to show it to her after finding it.

When Hope turned towards the kitchen she noticed that there were a lot of people there. Usually it was only the three of them in the mornings. She grinned when she saw her grandpa and ran to him to jump in his arms. Johanna was standing just a few feet away.

"Hey grandpa." She was smiling from ear to ear. She loved her grandparents. That was for sure. "Hey bug. Sleep well?" Jim loved his granddaughter more than anything. Johanna watched her husband interact with their granddaughter and that brought tears to her eyes. She walked towards Kate, who was still standing by the table. Kate turned her head to her when she saw her coming.

"You okay?" she asked softly. Johanna wiped a few tears that had managed to escape away and smiled.

"Yes. It's just…seeing him with her makes me realize that this is the first time I'm meeting her and she's already five. I'm happy to be here now though." Kate put an arm around her mom's shoulders and let her head rest on it. Hope then noticed Johanna for the first time. She turned her head and whispered in Jim's ear,

"Who's that grandpa?" Johanna and Kate then watched how he made her sit on the bar and opened the locket around her neck, showed it to her and told her something they couldn't hear. Hope then jumped to the floor and carefully made her way over to them. She went to stand in front of Johanna and mentioned for her to get down to her level. She looked to Kate who just shrugged so Johanna did as her granddaughter asked.

"Are you my grandma?" She asked shy, but with a little smile. It warmed Johanna's and everybody else's heart. "Yes I am." Hope then hugged her grandma tight. Johanna wrapped her arms around the little girl and lifted her so she could stand back up.

"It's amazing that you're back. Now mommy, grandpa and Tony don't have to be sad anymore." She said quietly and it made the adults look at each other, their smiles fading a little. At the mention of Tony Rick thought it was a good idea to mention him and change the subject.

"Hope, you know what? Tony, Ziva and Tali are coming today already, instead of next week." He told her with a smile. She squealed and jumped out of Johanna's arms and started running around the loft. "YAY" she yelled. Hope and Tali absolutely loved to see each other and were inseparable when together, and she loved to see her uncle and aunt too. She especially loved the fact that they had given her an NCIS cap.

"What did you use say about a five year old on a sugar rush?" Rick asked her with a teasing smile. Kate punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about you when I said this and by the way, she IS five, so she has the right to be that way, especially because right now I feel like doing the same." Kate mumbled the last part.

A few hours later there was a knock at the Castle's door. They were all talking in the living room. Hope was kneeling on the floor, drawing. She didn't notice anything that was going on around her when she was.

"Wow when he said he'd be here as soon as he could he sure meant it." Alexis said impressed. "Okay we'll go to the study while you talk to him." Jim said and he and Johanna disappeared in the study. They could still see and hear what was going on through the book-_wall_.

Hope ran to the door and ripped it open. She was already wearing her cap and jumped in her uncle's arms the moment he set foot in the loft.

"Whoah I'm happy to see you too Hope." Tony laughed. Hope then jumped into Ziva's arms and hugged her tight. After that she looked at Tali and in a mute understanding they ran away to the living room and continued the drawing Hope had started earlier. Tali was wearing an NCIS cap too. Since the day they could talk, both girls had insisted on wearing it whenever they were together.

"Hey. Glad you could make it." Rick said as he shook Tony's hand and hugged Ziva.

"Anything for my little sister." he said and smiled. He turned to Kate and hugged her tight.

"Okay Kate, tell me what this is about. I won't stop worrying if you don't." "Okay come on. Let's sit down." They sat down and Rick took Kate's hand. She had no idea how to tell her brother this.

"Mom's alive." she blurted out after being silent for nearly two minutes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**I'd love a few reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier. Had to go back to school at the beginning of the week. Holidays can't last forever, can they? Anyway, I'll try to update again in the next few days. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Okay Kate, tell me what this is about. I won't stop worrying if you don't." "Okay come on. Let's sit down." They sat down and Rick took Kate's hand. "Mom's alive." she blurted out after being silent for nearly two minutes._

* * *

To say Tony and Ziva were shocked would be an understatement, so Kate explained everything from the beginning to the end. At least what she knew so far. She didn't actually know a lot yet. She looked Tony in the eyes after she was done explaining and noticed that he was frozen to the spot. He hadn't said anything yet and she didn't know how he'd react.

"Oh my god. I…when you called me I sure wasn't expecting something like that." he said stunned after a while. Ziva took his hand. "Is she still here?" He finally asked. Kate nodded and walked to the study taking him with her. When she opened the door they saw their mother and father hugging. Johanna was worried about her son's reaction. She had, after all, _abandoned _him and then when he learned about her she was _dead_. She was blaming herself for all of it.

When she saw him coming in though, she forgot about all her worries and walked towards Tony and hugged him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. They both had tears in their eyes.

"You're alive." he said when they pulled back. "I am and very happy to meet you." "You can't imagine how happy I am. I never thought I'd get to see you again and now you're here." they smiled. Johanna knew that they still had a lot to talk about, but right now she just wanted to be happy to finally meet her son.

"So I heard you were married?!" "Yeah come on she's out there." They left the study to find Rick and Ziva looking at what their daughters were drawing. When Ziva saw Tony coming she stood up.

"Mom... This is my wife Ziva. Ziva...my mom, Johanna." It was really good to be able to say that. It was good to hear too, on Johanna's side.

"It's really nice to meet you." Ziva said with a smile. "It's really nice to meet you too." Johanna replied. By now Hope and Tali had joined them. Tali still didn't know that that was her grandmother.

"And this is your granddaughter Talia." Johanna smiled and bent down to be on the same level as the girls. "Hey sweetie, you have a beautiful name you know." "It was my sister's name." Ziva said with a sad smile. Johanna understood. "I'm sorry." "It's alright."

Tali still hadn't said anything, but Johanna noticed that she was looking down at the locket around her neck. It was exactly the same she had seen on Hope, except it had _Tali_ written on it. Tali frowned and then looked up with a smile.

"You're my grandma!" She exclaimed and then hugged her tight. It surprised everyone, because usually, she was the quiet and a little shy one between Hope and her. It made them smile. Johanna was really happy to be back with her family and having the chance to get to know her son and his family. Everybody was happy about that, but they knew that they'd have to talk about the fact that she was still supposed to be in witness protection.

They went back to the living room and the girls went to play in Hope's room. Just then Alexis walked back down the stairs. She'd left earlier to let Kate explain everything to Tony.

"Hey. Great to see you again." She hugged Tony and Ziva. She noticed the gun on Tony's ankle and smiled.

"You guys really take your guns with you even when you just visit us?!"

Johanna was surprised. _Are they cops too? _

"Well yeah. We take them pretty much every time we get out of the house. At least Ziva does. You know how she is." he said and winked at Ziva. She slapped his arm.

"Just remember, I can kill with a paperclip." she whispered and smiled innocently. "I remember Ziva. How could I not. You remind me of that every time I say something _stupid_." She just smiled and looked away. Johanna smiled. She had known them for less than two hours and she couldn't wait to get to know them better.

Then the gun part came back into Johanna's mind at that moment. "So are you cops too?" she asked. "Sort of, Tony was but now we're both federal agents." Ziva said. "Wow. So you work together?" Johanna was surprised. Both her kids were working with guns. They both had a dangerous job and that was going to take some time to get used to.

"Yeah Ziva and I are partners at work." Tony said. "And you don't have to work right now?" She asked. Federal agents could not take time off just like that, right?

"Usually we'd have to, but we have the week off. We were supposed to spend next week here anyway. And our boss likes my little sister and her family enough to let us visit her a few times during the year." They laughed at that.

"Okay, as much as I'd love to know everything about what's been happening in all of your lives, I'd really like to talk to Katie and Tony for a moment first." Johanna said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course." Rick said and him, Jim, Alexis and Ziva walked up the stairs and joined the girls in Hope's room. They had been watching a movie, but apparently fell asleep. It was just too cute.

Downstairs nobody was talking. Tony and Kate wanted to wait for Johanna to talk when she was ready, but she had no idea where to start. She took a deep breath and looked up.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything I put you through. I know nothing could ever make up for the time we lost, but I…." she was cut off by Kate.

"Mom, we both understand why you did what you did. Yes, we lost a lot of time and there's nothing I would've loved more than to never have lost you, but you're here now and I know we still have a lot to talk about where your _death_ is concerned, but at least for now, that's all that matters. At least to me." She looked at Tony when she was done talking.

"She's right. We do understand and right now that's all that matters to me too." Tony smiled. In that moment, Johanna realized that, even though, there was still a lot she didn't know about her children, she was very proud of them. She stood up and hugged both of them and it felt so good to be back home.

"So, now tell me a bit about you. Starting with you Katie, and the fact that you're married and have a beautiful daughter with what used to be your favorite author. Why don't you tell me about that?!" She was grinning, Tony was laughing and Kate's smile faded. She knew that was coming, but actually thought it would take a while longer for her mom to realize it.

"We met on a case I worked. I arrested him, and he never left."

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**In the next chapter Johanna will get to know Kate and especially Tony better. Then the case will come back and they'll have to figure out what to do next.**

**Review?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"So, now tell me a bit about you. Starting with you Katie, and the fact that you're married and have a beautiful daughter with what used to be your favorite author. Why don't you tell me about that?!" She was grinning, Tony was laughing and Kate's smile faded. She knew that was coming, but actually thought it would take a while longer for her mom to realize it._

_"We met on a case I worked. I arrested him, and he never left."_

* * *

Tony and Kate talked to Johanna about their lives for the next half hour, until Kate's phone rang. At the same time Tali, Hope and the rest came back downstairs. Kate walked away from the living room, answering the phone.

"Beckett." It was Esposito.

"Hey. We found Jennifer Davis' killer. It was pretty open and shut; Angry ex-husband. You know how it goes. We'll give you the details another time."

"So it has nothing to do with my mom's case or even Bracken?!"

"No, it was just a coincidence." Kate sighed in relief. At least it seemed that for now, Bracken was still clueless about the fact that Johanna Beckett was still alive and that was a very good thing. They'd just have to be very discrete while doing whatever they were going to do.

"Thanks Espo. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and went back to the living room.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked when she sat down next to him. All the eyes were on her. Hope and Tali were already back upstairs, the grown up talk not being very interesting for them.

"Yes everything is fine. The murder had nothing to do with Bracken." Everybody except Johanna sighed in relief. Over the years they had told Alexis and Jim that Bracken was behind all of it too. Johanna had always been close to finding out who was behind it all these years ago, but never actually found out that it was Bracken. She'd had her suspicions about him, but didn't connect the dots when Kate said his name. It could always be someone else. She was confused by their reaction, but right now, she wanted to know why her friend had been murdered.

"Who killed her then?" she asked Kate.

"Her very angry ex-husband apparently." Johanna only nodded. She knew how dangerous that guy could get. It had been a nasty divorce.

"Look, I'm sorry to get into this now, but we need to figure out what we're going to do about you not being dead." Kate told her mom and she dropped her gaze.

"I know. I'm gonna get in trouble with several federal agencies, aren't I?!" She asked guiltily, but with a little smirk.

"Let us worry about that." Tony and Ziva said at the same time, smirking. They always found a way to deal with these.

"We can take care of that. What we need to worry about is the one who's behind this finding out about you." Kate said.

"Kate's right. If we want to do something we have to figure it out soon, because no matter how well we hide you, he **is** going to find out that you're still alive. It's inevitable and we all know that." Castle continued. They all looked at each other worried, recalling all the things that had happened because of Bracken in the past.

"Okay, but do we even know who…wait a minute. You said Katie had a _deal_ with him?! What's that supposed to mean? Do you know who's behind this?" Johanna asked with a frown and worry in her voice. She knew that whoever was behind this was powerful and dangerous. She didn't want that for her daughter. She had yet to learn that this had already happened years ago and they all knew they'd have to tell her eventually. Johanna saw the others share looks. Ones that clearly said, _'Should we tell her?' _and _'You know we have to' _

"By your looks I'd say you know. You might as well tell me now, because no matter what, I'm going to find out at some point in the next days. And while you're at it, tell me about that _deal._" She looked from Kate, to Jim and back to Rick and Tony and Ziva. Finally Kate said something.

"Okay, we do know who is behind all of this, but he's untouchable. We experienced it ourselves. That's why I made a deal with him. I don't make it public that he's behind all of it, and he doesn't kill or hurt anymore people. We don't actually have enough evidence to convict him, but he doesn't know that. That's why he agreed to the deal. If we get enou…" she was cut off by her mom.

"Katie. Who?" she asked sternly.

"William Bracken."

Johanna was shocked. "So it was him." she whispered.

"You knew?" Tony asked shocked. Johanna sighed. She'd have to explain that one.

"I didn't, but I always knew he was connected. I just never knew how." Johanna said. She noted that nobody said anything about that for a while.

"How come there was nothing about any of that in your notes?" Jim asked.

"I never wrote in anywhere. I know I used to write everything I knew about a case down, but that…I couldn't figure out how he was connected and that's bothered me so I told myself that's I wouldn't write it down before I had evidence. Today, I regret that. And I'm really sorry for whatever happened in the past fifteen or so years." She explained. Kate knew that it would be really hard to tell her mom about everything that had happened to her. She'd have to do it at some point, but it would have to wait at least a few days.

Everybody was quiet for a moment, processing everything. "Does Bracken know that you have a brother?" Ziva asked Kate. She looked up.

"I don't know. We haven't worked on the case since before I even knew about him, so I don't think so, but it could be. He seems to know everything." Kate said thinking about that.

"Okay, so assuming he doesn't know Tony exists and doesn't know your mom is still alive, she would be safer in Washington, is that right?!" Ziva asked. Tony frowned. She was confusing him more than anything right now. And he definitely didn't need that. He needed clarity.

"Zi, where are you going with this?"

"Well, I am not saying we should do this. It's just a suggestion, but we have very safe safe-houses in Washington and it would maybe be easier to assure everybody's safety if we weren't living only miles away from _him._" Ziva suggested. It was something Tony was also thinking about deep down, but he didn't wanna bring it up just yet. She beat him to it anyway.

"Wouldn't it be a bit much though? I mean, she just came back and now she'd have to leave again…" Jim asked. To be honest he was scared to lose his wife **again. **Johanna saw this and took his hand in hers. She didn't really want to leave either, but she'd do it if it kept everyone safe. She came back without thinking much about the consequences, and now she had to live with them. No matter what they were. She just hoped nothing would happen to any of them.

"As much as I don't want you to leave again, Ziva's right. You didn't come back for something to happen to you the moment Bracken finds out that you're still alive. We need to keep you safe and by doing that, we'll all be pretty much safe too." Kate said.

"That's right. And you know dad, these safe houses are big enough for more than one." Tony added and looked at his parents with a smile. Jim had talked to him a lot about his mother and he knew that if he ever got to see her again, he would never want to let go.

"You mean I could go with her?!" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah you could." Tony confirmed.

"That would be great, and I'm sorry to ask this, but do you guys even have the authority to decide something like that?" Johanna asked unsure. She didn't wanna imply anything, but she also didn't need trouble with another Federal Agency.

"No." Tony and Ziva replied. Everybody laughed, except Johanna. She was just confused.

"We don't have the authority, but our boss and his boss are family. And even if the director doesn't agree right away, 'cause everything our boss does isn't always legal, once she knows the whole story she won't have any problem with it. She'll even help us." Tony said confident. He knew Jenny was going to be happy to help. Everybody on the team would be.

"Okay then I guess we're going to Washington."

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I have lots of ideas right now.**

**Tell me what you think, please... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**They're in Washington again.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"We don't have the authority, but our boss and his boss are family. And even if the director doesn't agree right away, 'cause everything our boss does isn't always legal, once she knows the whole story she won't have any problem with it. She'll even help us." Tony said sure of himself. He knew Jenny was going to be happy to help._

_"Okay then I guess we're going to Washington."_

* * *

Kate, Rick, Tony, Ziva, Jim, Johanna, Hope and Tali were all sitting on a plane, on their way to Washington. They'd stayed two more days in New York, taking the time to figure some things out. Kate had talked to Gates, leaving out the little details, and she had agreed to give Kate some time off. She gave her two weeks. She even said that if Kate needed more, she should just say it. Ryan and Esposito could manage on their own for a few weeks. They'd wanted to go to D.C too. At least for a few days, but Gates said that even though Kate could have the time off, someone still had to work. After a lot of talking, she agreed to give them the last couple of days of Kate's time off, to join them.

Martha and Alexis stayed in New York too. They also wanted to go, but they had things to do in the city. That's also why they were taking Tali and Hope with them. They weren't thrilled about that, but the girls were so it would do. It's not that they didn't want them there. There just wouldn't be a lot for them to do in Washington in the first days. On the other hand, in D.C there was Abby and both girls loved to spend time with her.

Tony had talked to Gibbs and told her they were coming home sooner than intended and to call everyone to tell them to meet in his basement that night. He didn't say why and Gibbs didn't ask.

Pretty soon, they were landing and after making sure they had their entire luggage, they took Tony and Ziva's car and drove to Gibbs' house. There were other cars in front of the house and it seemed that everybody was already there. The door was unlocked and when they got in the girls went upstairs. Tali had a room there. She loved to spend the night at Gibbs' when her parents were out. Under her bed was another mattress. It was for when Hope visited. The girls loved it to have sleepovers there when their parents went out together once every time they were in D.C.

The adults then went to the basement. Everybody was there, talking. Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby and Ducky. They stopped when they heard the footsteps on the stairs. They frowned when they saw six people walking down instead of only two.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Abby squealed seeing Kate and Rick. It was too dark for everybody to see who the two other people were, but they didn't pay a lot of attention to that in the beginning.

"Visiting." Kate smiled. It wasn't completely a lie. They all hugged. They were always happy to be together.

"Okay so now, what are you really doing here? First Tony asks me for more days off to leave two days earlier and now you're back after only three days and Rick and Kate and probably Hope too, are here. What's going on?" Gibbs asked when everything was calm again. Nobody said anything. They didn't know where to begin.

"Well, it turns out my wife is alive and needs your help." Jim said coming out of the shadow of the basement, holding Johanna's hand.

"WHAT?" Everybody else yelled.

Kate explained everything they needed to know, only leaving out the fact that they needed a safe house. She told them everything that happened since the day of Jennifer Davis' murder. They were all stunned. Gibbs was the first one to recover.

"Okay….well, we weren't expecting that when you told me to get the entire team down here. It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Beckett. We've all heard a lot of great things about you from your daughter and Jim." Gibbs said and shook her hand and then Jim's.

"It's nice to meet you too. And please call me Johanna." She smiled. She was happy to meet everyone in her children's lives. She realized again, how glad she was to be back.

Johanna was introduced to everyone and they talked for a while about everything and nothing. Jenny was the first to remember that there was a reason they were all there.

"So, since you asked for me to be here too, I'm guessing you need something from me?! She asked with a smile.

"Jen, you live here." Gibbs stated.

"I know, but that's not the only reason I'm here. Or is it?" she asked again, looking straight at Kate and Tony.

"Not exactly." Tony said slowly with a smile.

"Told ya." Jenny raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer.

"We need a safe house." Kate said.

"Sure." Gibbs told her smirking. He was just waiting for the…. "You know you don't get to decide that right?" Jenny told him. ….and there it was. He had just said it to get a _nice_ remark out of her. She then turned back to Kate and said, "You can have it for as long as you need."

"Thank you." Kate said. They told her why they needed it and then talked about getting the closest to NCIS clean. These houses were never the best there was. It'd need a little work. Gibbs also told Jim and Johanna that if there was ever a problem they could just come to his house. The door was always open. Johanna was very grateful. They didn't even know her, well not really, and they were all offering to help. It made her smile that her daughter and son had people like them in their lives.

"So, what are we going to do about the FBI and WITSEC? They're probably going to kill me themselves when they find out I'm gone." Johanna asked a little worried. She knew Tony and Ziva had said they'd take care of it; she just wanted to know what they were planning on doing.

"Do you know the name of the agent in charge?" Ziva asked. She thought about it for a moment.

"I don't even know who was in charge. I know some of their names, but I'haven't seen a lot of them over the years. I was told that FBI agents from all over the country had worked on that case at some point."

"That's alright. I'll call the director and ask him. He probably won't want to tell me, but I have my ways. And if my way doesn't work we always have Ziva and her never-ending list of contacts." Jenny said smiling.

"That we have." Ziva added grinning and already thinking of whom she could call. Everybody laughed at that.

"So, did you bring the two monsters with you?" McGee asked after a minute. He called them that because they were always playing pranks on him.

"Yes McScared your two best friends are upstairs." Tony laughed. He loved that the girls acted like that with him.

"I'm not scared Tony. I'm telling you, they hate me." He complained and Tony burst out laughing.

"They don't hate you Tim. They're like Tony. They love you, but they also like getting on your nerves." Abby explained to him as if he was a little kid.

"Haha funny."

They talked about the girls for a while. At the middle of Tony's story about some prank they had pulled they heard the front door open and footsteps nearing the basement. Tony, Ziva, Kate, McGee, Gibbs and Jenny all pulled out their guns and pointed them to the top of the stairs, waiting for whoever the intruder was to show himself. Johanna was shocked. One moment they were talking and the next all the guns were out and pointing to the stairs.

"Jethro, I need your help. I need to find someone who escaped from...Holy Sh…" He stopped talking when he saw all the guns pointed at his head and chest and grabbed for his own. "What the hell is going on down here?" He watched as they all slowly lowered their weapons, Ziva's always being the last to drop.

"Tobias? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked when he realized who it was.

"We could've shot you Fornell." Tony added, smirking.

"Whatever. Not the point right now. I need your help Jethro and your computer magic McGee." He was talking fast and momentarily forgot the fact that there were a lot of people in that basement.

"Why?" Gibbs asked annoyed. He hated doing favors for the FBI. They could do it on their own. It'd usually take longer, but they could do it nonetheless.

"I need to find someone, but I don't know her name. A witness _escaped_ from WITSEC and the director decided it was my job to find her. They're not gonna lift a finger. You know how they are. It's the witnesses' safety that's at stake if they leave. Usually they wouldn't care at all, but that one is important. I've only got a photo of her. That's why I need your help." He explained while walking down the last steps. He handed Gibbs the photo without acknowledging the rest of them. Gibbs looked at it for a second pretending to think and then laughed. Everybody, and especially Fornell, was confused. Why would he laugh?

Gibbs handed the photo to Kate who then handed it to Tony who then laughed too.

"Okay, why the hell is everybody who sees that picture laughing? Do you love it so much when I'm in trouble?" Fornell asked angrily.

"Always Fornell, but that's not why we're laughing. Look at your six o'clock and then maybe you'll get it." Tony told him, still widely smiling. He loved pissing of the FBI.

Fornell groaned, but did as he was told. He turned around and looked at the woman standing next to Jim. He turned back to Tony and snatched the photo out of his hand to look at it again. He then looked from Johanna to the picture and back to Johanna.

"That's you."

* * *

**Tada...**

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Review?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"That's you!" Fornell said. Everybody else was anxious to hear his reaction. It probably wouldn't be pretty.

"_What the hell_ is going on down here? What is _she _doing here? How do _you guys_ even know her? And more importantly; why isn't she in Boston where she'd supposed to be?" he was about to say something else but Gibbs interrupted him.

"Okay! Tobias you need to calm down." He said firmly. It didn't do much good.

"No I don't. You on the other hand, need to tell me why you have a woman, who's supposed to be in witsec, in your basement! And why are you three here too?" He asked pointing at Kate, Rick and Jim.

"Would you just let us explain!?" Tony exclaimed.

"Fine. Go ahead." Fornell sighed. _This better be good_, he thought. Tony thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure how to begin. He knew they could trust him, but that didn't make telling anyone else about it any easier.

"First of all; _She _has a name. Johanna Beckett. Second, she's our mother." He finally said pointing at Kate and himself.

"**What?** I thought your mother was….right….she WAS supposed to be dead. That still doesn't answer what she's doing here and how you even found her."

"I found them. Kind of. A friend of mine from Boston was killed a week ago in New York. They called me to know what I could tell them about her. They didn't know who I was, until Katie's coworkers ran my prints and figured it out." Johanna explained. Fornell was overwhelmed. He started pacing back and forth in the basement. Everyone else was nervously waiting for his reaction. They really hoped he'd help them and not just take Johanna to the FBI and put her back where she was, according to them, supposed to be.

Having to go to Gibbs and his _probie _for help was bad enough, but to discover that the woman he was looking for was part of that big and dysfunctional family and standing in that basement was even worse. In the last years he had gotten to know the New York part of that family too and Jim had once told him that he'd lost his wife. They'd talked about it a quite bit, but Fornell, having only worked the case a few times, had no idea that Johanna Beckett, Jim's wife and Kate and Tony's mother, was the very same woman he had heard so much about over his years working with the FBI. He knew how much everyone who had known her missed her, and he really liked that big family. They helped each other whenever they could and that wouldn't change now. He stopped pacing to look at Gibbs and asked,

"What can I do?" Everyone's eyes were on him again. They were surprised. The expected him to yell or whatever, but not asking what he could do to help.

"You can keep your mouth shut." Gibbs stated.

"I thought as much. Aside of that, is there anything I can do to help? I hope you realize that I as well as you will have to deal with the FBI at some point!" They all nodded. They knew they had to, and they also knew how. Just not exactly when, yet.

"Jenny and I will take care of that." Ziva winked. He nodded. Jenny and Ziva had their own ways of dealing with these sorts of things and he knew better than to ask what they were planning on doing.

"There's one other thing you can do. You can help us keep her safe. Make sure the safe house is ready for when she needs to get in. And that's tomorrow." Gibbs added.

"Not that we can't do that by ourselves, but it wouldn't hurt to have one more person to help us." Tony said smirking and Fornell glared at him.

Kate, Jim and Castle stayed a while longer to catch up with everyone. It was late when they walked up the stairs to leave the house. Kate and Ziva went up to check on the girls and found them sleeping. They agreed to let them sleep there and come and get them in the morning. It wasn't like they weren't safe with Jenny and Gibbs. Everybody left the house at around midnight. Kate, Rick, Jim and Johanna went to Tony and Ziva's house for the night. They had a guest room and a comfortable enough couch that could be made into a bed. Kate and Rick took the couch. It would only be for one night anyway. Hopefully the safe house would be ready in the next two days and they could finally figure out exactly what they were going to do about everything that happened in the last week.

Everybody slept in the next morning. It was already noon by the time they left to pick up Tali and Hope. They stayed for lunch and then they went to the nearest safe house. It was one Gibbs had never used. He didn't even know it existed. It was only about ten minutes away from his house, but still far enough to not be easily detectable. Fornell had been there in the morning to sweep it for bugs and other things. Just making sure it was safe and that nobody had found it and decided to make it their free home.

"Wow. I've never seen such a big safe-house:" Tony said looking around. Jenny was the only one to have seen it and she had to agree. It was the best one they had. It had a bedroom with a nice bathroom, a living room with a TV and a kitchen that didn't look like nobody had taken care of it in over ten years.

"It needs some work, but I think it'll do just fine for as long as you need it." Jenny smiled at Johanna. It was true. The house did need work. It was all dusty and smelled a bit like Gibbs' basement.

"Thank you." Johanna said sincerely. She was really grateful for everything everybody was doing for her. She didn't think she deserved it. She had left her husband and her daughter and son, and had actually been supposed to never see them again. She still couldn't believe she ever agreed to that, but then she thought about everything the marshals told her and she could only agree with them. If she hadn't left, they would probably all be in danger or even dead.

"You're welcome." Jenny smiled warmly. She liked Johanna and knew that she'd be coming by the house pretty much every night to check on them or just talk to her.

Hope and Tali were spending the day with Abby and McGee so the adults could get the house ready. They got to work and by 8pm it was clean and they had put new sheets on the beds and it had everything they needed. The only things they didn't have yet were groceries. That would have to wait until the morning. Tony picked up the girls and got pizza on the way back to the house.

"Why are we here?" Hope asked while they were eating.

"Well, grandpa and grandma are going to live here for a while and we'll be staying with Uncle Tony, aunt Ziva and Tali probably for about as long as grandpa and grandma here." Kate answered and the little girl went back to eating her pizza with an _okay _and a smile. They were surprised that she didn't have any more questions, but then again, she loved visiting them and was always sad when they left so she didn't really feel the need to ask why they were there as long as they were.

They watched a movie together after dinner and the girls were asleep pretty fast. They ended up at the kitchen counter to talk without disturbing them.

"So….what now?" Johanna asked after a moment.

"Tomorrow Ziva and I will take care of the FBI and you, Jim, Kate and Rick will come to NCIS with us." Jenny started.

"What about Hope and Tali?" Johanna asked confused. She knew they couldn't just stay alone all day long.

"They'll be in the back of Abby's lab. They love it there." Kate smiled reassuringly. The non-dangerous stuff in Abby's lab was like a playground for them.

"We don't have a case, so tomorrow Kate, you're going to give us everything you have on Bracken. Every last detail you ever found out and we'll go from there. I know you already tried and it didn't get you anywhere and it ended up being way worse than you thought, but the team and I have never seen it. We're going to look at it and try to find something. Anything that could help. It can't hurt to look at it from another perspective, with people who haven't seen anything that's in that huge case file yet. And before you ask, you and Castle will be there. We'll do this together." Gibbs said. It was rare that he talked so much at once, but this was really important and he'd do anything to keep his family safe.

"Alright." Everybody agreed. They went home half an hour later and that left Jim and Johanna alone in the safe-house.

Johanna was happy to be back, even if she wasn't really back yet, but she was still scared. She knew that Kate was hiding something that happened to her from her and she couldn't figure out what it could be. She wouldn't ask Jim either, because that wouldn't be fair to anyone. She knew her daughter, and Kate wanted to tell her herself. So much she knew. She just hoped it was nothing too bad. She had no idea.

Jim saw her sitting on the couch lost in thought when he came back from the kitchen. He knew she was scared. He went to her and sat next to his wife, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he whispered in her ear,

"It'll be alright." He had no idea how much she wished for that to be true.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**The next chapter will be here soon.**

**Review!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people.**

**I am so sorry for my lack of update. School is finally over for the summer and inspiration seems to be back too. **

**...and blablabla...**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

They all met at NCIS at around ten the next day. Kate came in with a big box of everything she had on Bracken. She had called Esposito the day before and got him to send her all they had on him and he had somehow managed it. Kate didn't want to get it sent, because if Bracken was watching her he'd know and he could get all their evidence. That's also why she asked Javi to only send copies. The original stuff was locked up safely.

"Wow. You really have a lot of files." Tony sighed impressed when he opened the box. The girls were already in Abby's lab and Ziva and Jenny had already left at eight to go to the FBI where they would meet Fornell and try to clear up everything. Johanna was impressed too. She didn't think they'd have so much. Even she didn't have as much files on that case as Kate.

"Yes we do, and that's not everything. That's just what we have on Bracken…" Kate was interrupted by Castle who had just walked out of the elevator holding another one of those big boxes.

"Here's more." He said, putting the box down on Ziva's desk and opening it. Jim was shocked. He knew Kate had been working on that case for years to no end, but he never thought she had so much. He didn't know the half of it.

"So, how do we do this?" Johanna asked after a moment.

"First of all, we're going to put all this in the director's office. I don't want anyone hearing about this down here. I know nobody here is involved, but people who might know Bracken walk through here every day and the last thing we need is any of these people knowing what we're doing. So, Jenny agreed to move this to her office. She doesn't need it for anything other than paperwork today and she won't do any of that today anyway, so we can work there. We'll have more space." Gibbs said and began walking up the stair to Jenny's office. Everybody followed him and Tony and Rick carried the boxes. They lied everything down on the huge table in the office and looked at it, wondering where to begin.

Jenny and Ziva joined them a few minutes later and Kate and Rick told everyone what they needed to know to start working and then Johanna told them what she knew. That took almost an hour, because that case was complicated and most of them didn't know a lot about it. Kate only left out the parts involving her shooting. Everybody else knew not to say anything and she felt really guilty about that, but she planned on telling her mom about it that same night.

"So how'd it go?" Tony asked Ziva. She only smiled mischievously. That could be good, but since this was Ziva it could also mean she'd threatened someone with a paperclip or a credit card.

"What did you do?" Tony asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing too illegal." She answered and they all chuckled.

"Okay all jokes aside, what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, when we got there, Fornell was already anxiously waiting for us. The man was scared…." Jenny explained.

_^^Flashback^^_

_"Finally. Couldn't you get here sooner?" Fornell asked clearly stressed out._

_"Calm down Fornell. It's only eight."_

_"I can't calm down when I know we have a meeting with the director of the FBI and three US Marshalls in ten minutes." _

_"Whatever. Let's go." Ziva said, already walking towards the director's office. She knew where that was. They all walked in and saw four men already waiting for them. They all wore a blank expression. _

_"Sit." The director ordered. Even though Jenny was an agency director too she sat, because the looks the other men were giving them were nowhere near nice and the sooner they could get this over with, the better. _

_"Director, we…" Fornell started, but was cut off._

_"Don't! First of all, why are you two here?" he pointed at Jenny and Ziva._

_"Well, we know where Johanna Beckett is." Jenny stated and the four men paled. They still thought nobody knew about the fact that she was alive. They obviously thought wrong._

_"What are you talking about?" One of the Marshalls asked, trying to look clueless. _

_"Cut the crap. You know exactly what we're talking about." Jenny said angrily. _

_"Johanna Beckett is…" _

_"Dead? Is that why you told Fornell over here to find her? And, by the way, if you didn't know what we were talking about, you wouldn't even know who Johanna Beckett is." Jenny told them with a smirk._

_^^End of flashback^^_

"And after an hour of arguing with them Ziva threatened that if they didn't back off and let us handle things with Johanna she'd make their lives more than miserable and I promised that I could find some dirt on each one of them if they didn't cooperate and I would put it all out in the open. They were still a bit reluctant after that, but when we told them that they'd not only have NCIS on their asses, but also the NYPD, for some reason, they agreed. Anyway, here we are. Johanna, you can stay here and we can continue to work on the case. They will too though, but we already knew that. Fornell will tell us everything they know." Jenny said smiling to Johanna. She was happy to be able to help.

"And we'll tell them only what we **_want_** them to know." Ziva added grinning.

"Thank you so much for doing this, for getting me out of there. I really appreciate it." Johanna said to Jenny.

"Okay now that everybody knows pretty much everything, let's get started." Castle said and they started looking through everything again, looking for leads. After a few hours Gibbs's phone rang and he sighed when he saw who it was. Fornell. They had seen each other only hours ago and he was already calling. This couldn't be good. Only it kinda was.

"Gibbs." He answered leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later.

"It was Fornell. The agent in charge of your case is coming to NCIS this afternoon." He told Johanna.

"He still works for the FBI?" Kate asked. She thought he would've retired by now. But then again, someone had to have taken over the case.

"Sorta. The original agent retired about twelve years ago. Someone else has been in charge since then, but he knew about the case long before that. He apparently wants to talk to us." Gibbs said and just then they heard a loud knock. Jenny went to open the door and the FBI agent walked in. Kate gasped and Castle muttered (loud enough for every one to hear), "_SERIOUSLY_?!"

* * *

**Here it is...**

**So who's the agent?! You'll find out really soon because I already wrote the next chapter. :) **

**Hope you liked it. Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_"Seriously?" _**

In front of them was standing….Will Sorenson; Kate's ex-boyfriend who she hadn't seen in nearly ten years. The same man Castle was so jealous of…but hey! That was years ago. Right?

Nobody in the room got why they were reacting like that. Only to Jim the face seemed familiar.

"Will?!" Kate was shocked. She couldn't believe he was the agent in charge of her mom's case.

"Kate." He sighed. He obviously didn't expect her to be there.

"What are _you _doing here?" Castle growled, but was ignored, because everybody who knew him or knew _about_ him was wondering the same thing. Will ignored him too and thought it best to introduce himself now. He turned towards Jenny first.

"Will Sorenson." He shook her hand. "Jenny Shepard. Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and David and you obviously know Kate and Rick. Jim and Johanna Beckett you know about too." Will shook everyone's hand and tensed a bit when he reached Jim.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Beckett." Will suspected Kate had told her dad about their break-up and he still felt a little guilty about that one.

"You too." Jim muttered not very pleased. Johanna frowned. She had rarely seen her husband act like that. She had seen him like that though, when he had one of Kate's new boyfriends on _trial_.

"So how do you two know each other?" Johanna asked her daughter, but she didn't hear her. She was busy glaring at this Will person.

"How long have you been working on that case?" Kate asked trying to stay calm. He didn't answer at first, only looked down. "Will!" she snapped.

"A year before we started dating." He said quickly.

"What?!" Kate yelled and everybody jumped. Will was going to say something, but she continued.

"All this time?! All this time you knew my mom was alive. The six months we dated and I told you all about her murder and how it destroyed my dad and me. It never occurred to you to say, '_Hey Kate, I'm moving to Boston and I want you to come with me. Oh, by the way, your mom's alive and I've known about it for over six months, but I didn't tell you'_? You knew exactly what that case did to me and you still didn't say anything. How could you do this?!" Kate yelled with tears in her eyes and stormed out of the office. Rick ran after her.

Everybody else in the office was shocked. Jim had actually liked that guy and all along he knew his wife was alive. He understood why Kate was so mad at him. Johanna was just shocked. She had never seen her daughter so upset. That also made her wonder, what Kate and Jim really went through when she _'died'_.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Beckett." Will said tentatively.

"I would've said the same a minute ago, but now I'm not so sure." That's what he was afraid of. Jim chuckled. That was the wife he knew.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I…" Will started, but was cut off. "It's not me you have to apologize to, it's Kate." Johanna said sternly. She was angry, and even though she wanted to hate that guy for hurting her daughter, she didn't know the whole story, so she stayed calm. At least she tried to.

In the bullpen Rick was waiting for Kate to say something. She was sitting on Tony's chair, trying to figure out what to do next.

"I can't believe he could do that." Kate said to herself, but Castle heard her.

"Kate, maybe he didn't have a choice." He regretted his words the moment he said them. Her look only confirmed that fact. It was a mix of confusion and anger. The anger was for what Will did. At least he was pretty sure it was.

"Are you really defending him right now?" She tried to hide her smile.

"No! I….I mean I….Why do you, what did I…" he stammered, but stopped when he realized she could barely contain her laughter. "Haha, very funny."

"Come on. Let's get back up there. He's gonna explain to me why he thought it was alright to lie to me about something so important for so long." She was about to stand up, but he held her back.

"It's gonna be alright Kate." She smiled at him. "I know. Thank you." Kate was very thankful to have him with her. He had always been there for her in times like these and that was the only thing that kept her from breaking down in hard times. She really hoped everything would turn out fine. They all deserved to put this case behind them. Especially her mom.

They stood up and went back to Jenny's office. Rick had to hold back a smile at the sight. They were all sitting at the table in the office and everybody was looking at Will accusingly. He stood up immediately when he noticed Kate and Rick by the door. "Look Kate, I couldn't tell you. That information was confiden…." Kate cut him off.

"Shut up! Save it for later. Now, talk. Why are you here?" She knew there was no way he was there without a very good reason. Unfortunately, she couldn't come up with one. She knew the FBI would tell them what they knew, but that didn't mean they'd help them.

"I sort of have bad news." He stopped there. He was suddenly feeling very guilty about not telling Kate her mom was alive and what he was about to tell her certainly wouldn't help.

"Yes?!" Kate and Castle really didn't feel like waiting.

Sorenson just blurted it out, "Bracken found out your mom was alive."

* * *

**Voilà.**

**I hope you liked it. In the next chapter, Kate will finally talk to her mom about her shooting.**

**Review. Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people. **

**I'm back from Spain and able to update again...**

**I hope Kate isn't too out of character in the beginning.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_"Bracken found out your mom was alive." _**

Everybody paled.

"Excuse me? Did you just say he knows?!" Kate asked shocked. Will only chuckled. That made everyone angry.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Gibbs growled. He was starting to really dislike that guy. He didn't know the story, but he knew there was some sort of history between Kate and him and that made it even worse.

"You see, the right reaction would've been, _'Who/What are you talking about?'_. Your reaction means you do know who he is and what I'm talking about. Now I have one question, _how_ do you know he's involved in your mother's case?" He asked Kate who had to sit down. This was beginning to be too much new information.

"The real question is how do **YOU** know he's involved? We weren't aware the FBI knew anything about him." She was pretty sure they'd known for a while and, that they hadn't told her anything, even if she already knew, pissed her off to no end. She walked out of the office and slammed the door. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Kate wait." Tony ran after her. She was on her way to the lab. She needed to hug her daughter. That seemed to be the only thing that kept her going these days. Being able to spend time with her daughter.

"What?" She asked exhausted.

"I may have an idea how to get more evidence that Bracken is behind this." He said with a slight smile.

"I'm listening." She said hopeful.

"You still have the burned file right?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Maybe Abby can rebuild it!?"

This could actually be a good idea. Kate couldn't believe she'd never thought of that. She had learnt over the years that Abby could do pretty much everything with the help of her _babies._ She didn't want to get her hopes up too much though. She knew it was a long shot.

"Let's get the girls and then we'll ask her." They walked into the lab and were met with laughter.

"Hey girls." Kate smiled and Hope ran into her arms. Tali ran into Tony's.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Kate asked after she pulled back.

"It was awesome. Tali and I had lots of fun." She smiled widely.

"That's great. Would you and Tali go play for a few more minutes? Then we'll go home for the day. Tony and I need to talk to Abby for a second." Both girls ran off. Tony turned to Abby.

"We need your help."

"Whatever do you need?!" She asked smiling. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her family. She loved her big, happy and very dysfunctional family more than anything.

"Can you put burned paper back together in the hopes of being able to read what was on it, at least partly?" Kate asked hopeful. Abby thought about in for a second.

"I can certainly try. Why?"

"It's about mom's case. If you can do this, we might be able to end it all." Tony explained.

"Of course. Bring it down here and I'll do what I can." Abby said with a smile. She really hoped she could help them.

"Just…be prepared. It's not just one piece of paper that was a little burned. It's an entire file that was in an explosion, years ago." Kate wanted to make that clear.

"I'll do what I can." She promised.

Tony and Kate then left the lab with the girls. It was already six o'clock and everyone was ready to go home. They hadn't done a lot that day, but everything with the FBI had left them with no energy to work anymore that day. They all knew that security for Johanna would have to be looked over again, since Bracken apparently knew she was alive. That would have to wait for the next day. For no, she was safe and Kate would stay with her that night, because she desperately needed to talk to her mom, before everything fell apart.

Kate brought the file (well, more like the bag of burnt little pieces of paper) to Abby and then went back upstairs. She felt bad for Abby so she told her she should start working on the file tomorrow. Abby agreed and also went home, but not before locking the paper in a very safe place. She knew how much was at stake here, and being robbed was the last thing anybody needed right now.

In the bullpen everybody was preparing to go home too. Tony and Rick were carrying all the files to get them to Gibbs' house. That was the only place they'd be safe.

"Dad." Kate called.

"Yeah." Jim turned around.

"Can you go to Tony with Rick?! I need to talk to mom." She really needed tell her about everything that happened. It wasn't fair to Johanna to leave her in the dark about it and she knew it would come out anyway. She also knew it would make her mom feel even more guilty about everything, and they'd have to deal with that.

"Are you gonna...?" He asked. Kate just nodded. Johanna was confused. What could her daughter want to talk to her about? Alone?

Kate and Johanna drove to the safe house and after dropping off the files at Gibbs' house, everybody went to Tony and Ziva's.

Kate sat down on the couch at the house and Johanna joined her after making sure every door was locked. Kate was fidgeting. She unconsciously began to touch the spot where she'd been shot and after a while Johanna couldn't take it anymore. She placed a hand on her daughter's and brought them both to her lap.

"What's going on Katie?" Johanna asked worried. She saw Kate take a deep breath before she started talking.

"There are some things that happened in the years you were gone. Things you should know about. Things I don't really want to tell you, but it wouldn't be fair not to."

"What is it?" Johanna asked now a little scared. She had noticed that there were things they weren't telling her from the day she came back and she figured they'd tell her eventually. Now that one thing was about to be said, she got really worried, because by the looks of it, it had hurt a lot of people and she couldn't help, but think that that was partly her fault.

"Look, I know you're going to feel guilty about this, but please, please just try not to. It wasn't your fault. It was only Bracken's fault." She was looking her straight in the eyes now. It was like Kate could read her mom's mind and knew exactly that she was already feeling guilty for something she had yet to know about. Johanna only nodded, knowing that that was an impossible task, but was still willing to try.

"My former Captain at the 12th was involved in some of the things Bracken later also took part in. He knew all along that Bracken was the one behind all of it and he was killed because of that. Bracken's had it out for me ever since then. I was beginning to know too much and there was nobody left to really protect me. I had to speak at Montgomery's funeral and when I was giving the eulogy…." She stopped there. She had always had trouble talking about this. And talking about it with her mom proved to be even harder. Johanna gave her daughter's hand a squeeze to tell her to continue and, after taking another deep breath, Kate continued,

"A sniper shot me in the heart." She finished and heard her mother gasp as tears started falling from her eyes. Before she could say anything, Kate repeated her earlier words,

"It's not your fault." She said firmly. She was expecting her mom to say something back, but the only thing she did was envelop her in a big hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Johanna pulled back.

"Are you okay?" She wanted to know if her shooting had any consequences on her health, because if it did, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"I'm fine, now. It took a few months, but everything is okay now." She promised her mom. She didn't really want to tell her about her PTSD, but she knew that somehow her mom knew. By the way she said that she was fine _now_, Kate knew her mother _knew_, but she probably wouldn't say anything. They'd only talk about it if Kate herself started the conversation.

Johanna put an arm around her daughter's shoulders and they lied back in the couch.

"I'm glad you're back mom." Kate said softly. They still had a lot to talk about, but they'd stopped there for the night.

"Me too Katie, me too."

"I love you." Kate mumbled already half asleep.

"I love you, too." Johanna said, before exhaustion took over and they both fell asleep. Kate in her mom's arms.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**I really hope you liked this. I'm kinda disappointed in myself...anyway...**

**Please let me know.**

**Review?!**


End file.
